Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote control technique through a network and more particularly relates to a method for keeping remote connection, an electronic device, and a server.
Description of Related Art
The cloud technology utilizes the Internet and its fast computing capability and huge storage capacity to enable electronic devices, e.g. personal computers, tablets, and smart phones, having limited computing capability and storage capacity to access computing resources, storage resources or services remotely through the Internet. In order that the user can access the computing resources, storage resources or services remotely anywhere and anytime, the electronic device in the cloud system is in the always on always connected (AOAC) or connected standby mode, so as to be prepared for a data access request sent by the cloud system. Considering energy and power saving, however, the electronic device in the cloud system may have a variety of power management modes, which allow the electronic device to enter the sleep state or shutdown state when the user requests no data or service.
WAKE-on-LAN (WOL) is one of the services achieved using the cloud network and makes it possible to send a wake-up command to the electronic device that has entered the sleep state or shutdown state through a server (also called a cloud host) at another end of the network. The electronic device may restore to an operation state from the sleep state or change from the shutdown state to a power-on state in response to the wake-up command sent by the server for the user to control the electronic device remotely.
In order to maintain the remote wake-up function at all times, the electronic device keeps connecting with the server through a communication module. Nevertheless, after the electronic device enters the power-saving state, if the network environment changes or the network configuration of the connection changes, the server would not be able to maintain remote connection with the electronic device. As a result, the user cannot wake up the electronic device instantly. For example, if the dynamic Internet protocol address of the electronic device changes, the server would not be able to reach the electronic device at the previous IP address until the electronic device is activated and re-establishes the connection.